Broken
by Ari Winters
Summary: Steve felt lost, broken. He had lost all of his friends. He wasn't in his time. He didn't understand half of what was happening around him. But that didn't mean that he would never be able to fit in, and it didn't mean that the soldier was all that was left of him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction for now! So I hope you guys enjoy it and tell me what you think if you want to. Just before we go into this properly, this starts pre-avengers and I'm guessing it'll just keep going from there but we'll see. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>

The 21st century was confusing, especially for Steve who had managed to miss a couple of decades which might have eased him into the new technological world. Still, it was something that he was fascinated by. In fact that whole world that he was in now was something that fascinated him.

So far he hadn't accomplished too much. He'd started a list of things that he'd needed to catch up on, from music, to television shows and movies that he'd missed. Beyond that he was also exploring new types of food that he'd never had the chance to in the 40's, and even the 'typical' foods were completely different to what he had been used to. The blonde had visited the museum that was dedicated to him, and odd experience that left him feeling worse than he'd expected. While he hadn't expected it to be easy, he wasn't prepared to see Peggy giving an interview after his 'death', or for the reminder of how he had been unable to save his best friend.

No matter what Peggy had said to console him he still felt that it was his fault. That he should have been better. That if he was that little bit quicker then maybe Bucky wouldn't have been the only one to die out of the Howling Commandos.

And being in this century made him feel even more useless now.

He was a soldier, he was used to fighting in a war and now suddenly, overnight, there was no war anymore. He could become a part of SHIELD, they'd found him and Peggy had been a part in setting that up. He'd be doing something important again, standing for something important and protecting people. But then he'd be back to taking orders, then he might really be left as nothing but a soldier.

Steven Rogers had however brought himself back to a routine. He woke up at 6, ran for an hour and before continuing his workout with a punching bag. After that he showered, and made his way to a coffee shop 5 blocks down from where he lived where he had a coffee every morning at 8am. Following that, he had no real plans and had a tendency to try and catch up on what he missed, wander around the city or occasionally exercise a few more hours.

What he had realised however, was that he wasn't the only one who came to that coffee shop every morning. There was a girl, well he couldn't really say girl given that he guessed her to be in her 20's, who also frequented the coffee shop. He didn't know when she arrived there, she was always there before him. In fact, by the time he arrived she was sitting at a table, earplugs in and tapping her fingers to what he assumed was the music she was listening to as she worked on her laptop.

He'd never spoken to her, but she featured in a few of his sketches that took place inside of the cafe. Brown hair always tied back messily, biting the left side of her lip. She wasn't the only one. He had sketched some of the waitresses, the barista, groups of people that happened to be there. And then he also sketched memories. Bucky. Peggy. And then there were the random things that just popped into his mind that he drew. Drawing had always been his escape.

This morning was a bit different though. He walked into the cafe, expecting to see the woman there but she wasn't. Maybe she was just running a bit late, he reasoned with himself as he sat down at the table he always sat at, pulling out his sketchbook. Without him ordering, the waitress brought him a coffee, a knowing smile on her face as she sat it down beside him, pulling him out of his musings for a moment.

"Thank you ma'am" he said with a smile, and watched her smile grow a little bit more at the kind words. Already pulled out of his musings he looked in the direction where the woman on her laptop always sat. She still wasn't there. It had been three months in which he'd been coming here at exactly 8:00. She had never been late, and she had never been missing. Even when was sick and looked half-dead she was still sitting in that spot on her laptop.

Trying to keep himself distracted, he went back to drawing. His mind was running all over the place and he couldn't afford to think in those terms. There were a variety, of many less morbid, reasons as to why she might no longer be frequenting the coffee shop and it didn't mean something bad had happened. Though now it made him wish that he had tried speaking to her before that. She seemed a bit different from the 'normal' women of this time.

Now Steve had nothing against the equal rights that women now had. In fact, he thought that was amazing. Women now almost being equal to men, the differences being slight but still there. Now there were more women driven, ambitious, openly pursuing their own goals without being dependent on men. And Steve truly loved that. However, some women intimidated him. Their advances made him feel like the scrawny kid that he was before the whole Captain America thing, and left him stuttering and awkward. He couldn't understand their advances in all cases and how blatant they were about merely wanting to have sex with him. In some cases even just the glances that they gave him made him feel uncomfortable and exposed.

Something about the coffee shop girl seemed different though, maybe it was the friendly smile she gave everyone as well as a soft greeting. It could have just been something that wasn't typically how she was but he guessed that it was. Yes, he did regret not having the courage to go after her.

The blonde sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked at his most recent sketch. He'd finished it, and the woman still hadn't shown up.

He still had a bit of time, having had no plans for today so he turned to the next page starting to sketch out the girl that was haunting his thoughts. It was a memory, seeing her conversing with one of the waitresses, a grin on her face. He assumed the two were friends. He sketched a quick outline of her face without really thinking about it, before focussing on her eyes. Those beautiful dark brown eyes. Biting his lip he tried to focus on getting the sense of happiness and mischief that seemed to be playing in them at the time to be obvious through the drawing, something that consumed all of his focus for quite a while.

By the time that he got to defining the rest of her face properly in the drawing, he looked up seeing her conversing with a waiter, a cheeky grin on her face. Steve couldn't help but smile, trying to take in the features to continue his drawing. The way that the shadow fell in the light of the cafe, how her dimples looked when she smiled that wide, the crinkles by her eyes. What he hadn't realised, until deep brown eyes met his was that the waiter had left, leaving the super soldier incredibly embarrassed about having been caught, blushing and wishing he could just look away. But the woman just gave him a smile, waving before she bent over to grab her laptop from the backpack that she carried around with her.

Returning the wave, Steve looked back down at his drawing and kept going. He had been worried over nothing after all. Though he felt inside of him that he unfortunately wouldn't be able to do anything about it now that he knew that she wasn't gone anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

For a week following the day where she was late, the coffee shop girl seemed to arrive on time every time once again, things getting back into the normal 'flow'. At least, Steve supposed that that was what it could be called. It wasn't as though they actually interacted with one another, aside from acknowledging one another each morning with a brief hello and a smile.

He didn't have much of a clue of what to do in the situation that he was in, and he didn't have anyone to ask for advice when it came to things like this. Or, being social at all in these days. Before he was Captain America, Bucky had stood up for him, both when he was being beaten and in social situations. After he was Captain America, he didn't need that anymore. He felt like everyone else. He was comfortable as Steve Rogers, a soldier who, admittedly, was still clueless when it came to women and having Bucky around was something that made him feel a bit more at ease in those situations.

It was only on a day where he'd been lost in his thoughts that that changed.

His mind was on the friends that he had lost, mainly on Peggy though. The last words she'd ever said to him were ringing in his head. The date that he had missed by 70 years. He'd broken a few of the punching bags as he was in his thoughts, trying to get rid of the pain and the anger that he felt. But none of that was working. It had been hours that he was there, only stopping to sit down after he realised that it wasn't getting him anywhere. Running a hand through the blonde hair he just held his head in his hands. He had no clue what he was meant to do anymore. Nothing seemed to be able to take his mind off it but even this was no longer getting him anywhere. Pulling himself together as best as he could he went home for the shower, looking at the time. It was already about time for lunch.

Looking around in his kitchen, and finding it practically empty he sighed. He'd just have a shower and go to the coffee shop, they served lunch there.

He wondered whether the woman had noticed his absence in the same way that he'd noticed hers. Would she stay longer to see if he would ever show up like he had? But then again she was only an hour late, by now he was already at four hours late.

Shaking his head he just decided that he'd stop overthinking things and just go there and have lunch, considering he'd already missed his morning coffee.

Making his way to the cafe he kept his eyes wandering over the sight. People were rushing to get lunch before they had to be at work, traffic insane as they went. He was glad he'd decided to walk because of that alone. On his motorbike it might have taken him about 20 minutes longer to get there, and he probably wouldn't be able to find a place to park either when he got there, given how crowded all of the streets were currently. Still, he wandered in, smiling at one of the waitresses who raised her eyebrows at seeing him.

"You're late" she joked as she came over to take his order. She was the type of woman who seemed to be typical of this century. Young, probably still in university, and despite being forced to wear a certain uniform and hair tied back, it seemed to be done with extreme care and looked as though she had dunked her head in a bucket of makeup. Steve didn't find it attractive at all. However men in this era didn't seem to view things the same way that he did. "Somethin' other than the usual I'm guessin'?" she offered, cocking her head to the side in question, her pen ready to write down anything else he added to his order.

"Uh... just a chicken wrap and a coffee please ma'am" he told her, a small thankful smile, and she smiled back flirtatiously nodding at him. Not that he noticed much. His mind was still preoccupied.

"Comin' right up" she answered, her texan accent coming off quite thickly.

As soon as she left he looked around the cafe, wondering whether the girl would actually still be there. Although he wasn't expecting her there anymore he had to admit that he kind of wished that she was in fact there. But he tried to think about other things. Mainly what he should do now, especially about possibly getting a job. That would give him something that would keep him preoccupied, though he wasn't sure what he even qualified for. From what he'd seen, education was a lot different nowadays than it was in the 40's, and getting a job seemed to require a higher education in all areas. Though he was sure that he wanted to regain his independence.

Maybe he should join SHIELD. That way he wouldn't just be getting support from them.

He wasn't sure if he really had any other options though.

* * *

><p>It was the next day where Steve had wandered in, and seeing the girl from the coffee shop who he had missed the previous day he decided that today he was actually going to talk to her. Though he almost backed out the moment that he saw her. He wasn't sure if it was really a good idea to do that. They had barely spoken, and she could have already be carrying a torch for someone else or otherwise already have been going steady with someone, and beyond that maybe didn't even want to spend time with her. But before he could rethink what he was doing, his feet had carried him over to the table she sat at, and the moment his shadow fell over her she looked up.<p>

He really regretted this now.

But she pulled the earbuds out of her ears, smiling up at him.

"I... I w-was wondering if you'd mind if... I joined you?" he managed to stutter out, causing the woman to smile in amusement and try her best not to laugh. She knew he'd feel terrible about himself if she did that, and she didn't have a clue where his lack of confidence came from given his appearance.

"Sure, you also come here every morning don't you?" she asked, watching as he took the seat across from her. Before looking down and turning her music off and putting her phone away, also packing up her laptop.

Continuing would've been rude, and she'd also been curious about this mysterious man. There was something about him that seemed a bit off. Not in a bad way. Not in a bad way at all, she mused to herself. But there was something that was screaming that he didn't actually belong. Something that was so different to everything that she'd encountered prior to this. And it intrigued her.

"Yes I do ma'am" he commented awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"I thought so, _sir_" she commented cheekily, grinning and revealing the dimples on her cheeks as she emphasised the 'sir'. "But, ma'am makes me feel old... way old actually. My name's Antoinette, though considering that's one of history's scapegoats I much prefer Annie. What's yours?"

"Steven Rogers ma-" he cut himself off at the joking glare that she gave. "Annie, but people just say Steve" he finished, looking down for a moment. Not saying ma'am was something that came across as a bit foreign to him, but at the same time it was something that he figured he could get used to as he looked at Annie. The black curls were escaping her messy ponytail as she spoke with him, but there was something beautiful about how natural she seemed.

And suddenly, this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story has been up for pretty much a day, and it's already had a few views so thank you to those who have read this story so far, and thank you to those who have followed/favourited this story. I'm glad that you people have enjoyed this story so far, I enjoy writing it.  
>Also if you like, leave a review of what you think or likefollow, if not thanks for reading what I have up so far and again I hope you enjoy it. **

**Ari**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Steve was right about Annie. There was definitely something that was less... intimidating about her than other females of this era. And beyond that, he was glad that he had the courage to speak with her that one morning because she was proving to be a good friend to have. From that day they continued to meet up at the coffee shop, every morning at 8. The moment he walked in, she always just finished putting away her laptop, and was just turning the music on her phone off and shoving it in her pocket with a smile. And even he found himself getting less caught up in his thoughts while training in the mornings, looking forward to having a coffee with the woman.

He found that Annie had a good sense of humour (most of the time), was generally kind and nice enough to not ask any questions when he asked questions about the modern day to her. It made him wonder whether she knew who he was. She probably did, but somewhere he was hoping that perhaps she had missed out on that part of history.

Annie on the other hand hadn't realised that it was _the _Captain America that sat down to have coffee with her in the mornings until almost a month later, where she felt like an idiot for not putting all of the pieces together sooner. It made a lot more sense now, all the questions he asked about technology, about things that had been popular and she was sure that _no one,_ no matter how big the rock under which they lived, would have been able to miss out on.

But still she continued meeting up with him for coffee, not bringing up the fact that she'd found out. She knew that he'd tell her when he felt comfortable with it. Everyone had something that they were hiding, that was something she'd learnt a fair while ago.

* * *

><p>Three months.<p>

That was how long he had known her when he'd told her that he was in fact _the _Steven Rogers, otherwise known to people as Captain America. A rather integral part of America's history. He was expecting her to either laugh and think he was joking, or completely freak out at the turn of events. The olive-skinned woman did neither of those, instead she picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip from it with a smile on her face.

"I know" she commented simply, seeing the confused look on his face. "I've known for a while now, but it was yours to tell me, not the other way around."

Annie's words repeated in his mind multiple times for the rest of that day. _'I've known for a while now... I've known for a while now...'_ but she hadn't brought it up. He'd already known that the hispanic woman, still only 24, was very wise despite her age. But that in itself gave him an even stronger sense of wonder when it came to that woman, she was so level headed, kind and just so genuine. In fact Steve had a feeling that with others, her personality might have annoyed them if they didn't know her properly until they realised she truly was that understanding and happy as a general thing.

It was was also at that moment in time that he felt even more relaxed with her. He would have asked her for dinner the very next day actually, asked her to be his girl there, were it not for the fact that he still felt unsure about the idea of dating. Still a little hung up on the thought of Peggy, how he missed their date. And something that went beyond those two things, he wasn't sure how dating really worked in this day and age and whether or not she'd even be interested in him.

Despite these things however, Annie had made a massive improvement in his current life. He had someone to talk to now, about everything. Someone who could fill him in on the decades that he had missed. And she'd even convinced him to get a cellphone, despite the fact that she was the only one that had his number. Surprisingly, in teaching him how to use it she hadn't lost her temper, she'd only laughed a few times, causing him to blush and immediately apologising for it. It was moments like those where his appearance fooled her, and she had to remind herself that he would in fact have been in his 90's had he aged in the way that he should have.

* * *

><p>"I'm going back to Ireland the day after tomorrow" Annie said abruptly one morning, seeing the confused, and dare she think it hurt look on her face she smiled softly shaking her head. "I won't be gone for too long, just 12 days, my sisters getting married... I would have told you sooner but... well I didn't think I was going until my parents sent me my plane tickets, they arrived yesterday"<p>

"Oh" he commented, looking at her with a forced smile. "I hope you have fun" he added on, his mind jumping back to yesterday when Fury had tracked him down, offering him a job in SHIELD. Something was going to happen, and he wasn't sure if he should be a part of the project, if he should jump back into protecting the world again. But given that Annie was going away for almost two weeks... then perhaps joining the team that he'd been offered to would be the best way to protect her. And the girl he was thinking about immediately knew that there was something going on in his mind.

But she didn't pry.

Even though she really, really, really desperately wanted to right now.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning won't I?" she asked instead, her brown eyes searching his face for any indication of what he might say, but he still looked deep in thought about things.

"Maybe, I've got an interview for a job" he said evenly, though scanning his face Annie could tell that he was lying. The hurt look on her face was enough for Steve to know that. But he couldn't exactly tell her the truth.

"I guess I'll see you when I get back then" the woman said, keeping her eyes away from him. She didn't want to see the guilty look on his face. And she didn't want him to realise how she also felt guilty, about not having told him sooner or the hurt at being lied to. Grabbing her stuff she left quietly, without looking back, and Steve wished that he'd called out to her and got her to come back. But it was too late now, he'd have to apologise when she got back. If he was still around then.

Without thinking he left the money owed for both of them on the table, with a generous tip, and walked out to tell Fury his decision.

The rest of the afternoon he read over the files of the people that he was going to be working with, trying to get his mind off of a certain Irish woman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, thank you to all of the people that have favourited/followed this story, it means a lot to me that your enjoying this story. Also I'd like to thank MarvelJunkie for the review, I'm really happy that you're enjoying this story and here's the next chapter for you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **

Steve had thought that he was adapting to the modern world rather well until he had boarded the helicarrier that belonged to SHIELD. The last thing that he expected was that the thing, parked in water, and massive in all senses of the word would ever be able to take off in the way that it managed to. But somehow it did, leaving him feeling a bit uncomfortable and unsure what to make of it at first, though it only took him a few hours to get used to it.

And then there was all the new technologies of the computers.

And the people that he was working with.

Their files were a mix of things, that impressed him quite a lot. The 'Black Widow' was formidable, that much he could tell from her files. Though Steve wasn't sure what to make of her once he met her, she seemed nice enough, a bit upfront and a bit of a know it all. Dr Banner, he was nice though obviously lacked self confidence. If he was in his position then perhaps Steve would be the same, but luckily for him he wasn't and gave his honest opinion to the doctor. It was his abilities that mattered, not the accidental mutation of his body that he couldn't control.

Despite all of these things that he was taking in, Annie still preoccupied some part of his mind. Whether she'd be safe in Ireland. Whether they would make it back alright or not, if something would happen to her, if she still was angry at him or not. Whether he actually would see her at the coffee shop again. No matter how much he tried to get his mind off her and back into a state where it would be useful, she would manage to come crawling back into his mind somehow and it was frustrating him to no end. It had been days, days and she was still there! Although, he had to say that it was a useful distraction when Agent Coulson was talking to him about signing his collection of 'vintage Captain America cards'.

Even now on his way to Germany, in order to capture Loki, there was still a part of him that currently focussed on her.

It was what he saw when he arrived that he hadn't expected though. Amongst the group of kneeling mortals there was a woman standing, quite proudly, hair done up nicely and in a fancy dress. And with the image zoomed in on he could tell that it was the woman that haunted his thoughts.

"Fuck" he cursed under his breath, he needed to get down there fast.

* * *

><p>Her sister's wedding had taken place yesterday, in Germany. They were still in Stuttgart celebrating, before Alicia would leave on her honeymoon the following morning. They were giggling, having just had dinner in an <em>insanely<em> expensive restaurant, curtesy of Alicia's new husband. What neither of the woman had expected was during there wanderings to be caught in a group of screaming people running out of a building. Looking at each other in confusion, Annie pushed towards the place where they were coming from, wondering what had caused this madness and in the process losing her sister.

A man in a suit came out calmly behind them, and Annie couldn't help but think about how he looked rather attractive until it changed into something that appeared to be old fashioned armour, his entire body glowing. With a small gasp she realised that this was probably the cause of the terror. It was only confirmed when he caused a police car coming into the madness to flip over. Now she was rather terrified herself, though her body froze up. She couldn't really think. More versions of him appeared around the fleeing people, boxing them in.

Oh how she wanted to be able to do something in order to help them.

She didn't know how she was supposed to be able to do that though. He ordered them to kneel, and everyone else seemed just as confused by the turn of events, terror evident on their faces as they froze.

"I said kneel" he bellowed, and she watched as people slowly fell to their kneels. Perhaps, just perhaps, she was suicidal. But in that moment every part of her body only wanted to defy the mystery man. "You dare defy me mortal wench? Look at those around you, all of those people kneeling in their natural state! You either join them, or I'll use you to make an example" he hissed at her, moving towards her, enjoying the fear in her eyes. But her reaction was not at all what he expected. Instead, her chin lifted, a determined look on her face.

"I will not kneel before you" she said, as evenly as she could manage though her voice cracked a couple of times giving her away. "I will never kneel before a man like you" she continued, managing to make the second part of her statement stronger than the first, keeping herself together despite the looks of fear and whimpers of those around her.

"There are no men like me, I am a God" he bellowed, lifting his staff.

"I only believe in one God" Annie countered, looking him straight in the eyes. He seemed hollow, feelingless aside from the anger of not being listened to. She knew that he would kill her without a second thought. Without thinking about it she began reciting the Hail Mary in her head to try to keep herself calm.

_'Hail Mary mother of god, pray for us sinners now'_ she reached before the pause was interrupted by the man who she knew was about to take her life.

"In that case you shall die" he announced, taking a few steps back and pointing it at her. "Take a look at where rebellion leads"

"And in the hour of our death, Amen" she whispered, her eyes closed as she waited for whatever death was. But it didn't come. Instead after the sound of the weapon going off she heard a metal 'ping' opening her eyes to see what she was certain was Captain America standing in front of her. Well... Steve but there was something about him that seemed a bit different now in his suit. A side of him that she hadn't seen before.

In fact she was so distracted by what had gone down and the adrenaline rush that had hit her that she hadn't noticed any of the conversation between the two men. It was only when the fighting started that she was brought back to what was going on, people running everywhere, her own sister trying to grab her hand and drag her away. But she shook it off.

"Go!" she ordered, glaring at her sister before her look softened. "I'll be alright" she continued, nudging her sister.

She was absolutely useless, she didn't have a gun on her, or a taser. All of those things had been left in America, considering she'd thought that she wouldn't need any of that and getting it through customs would have been a bitch. Now she was really starting to regret that outlook as she watched the man she'd gotten to know in a coffee shop fighting the one that had proclaimed himself a God. And she was terrified that he would get himself killed, seeing as he appeared to be a bit outmatched.

It was only when loud music started blaring, and she saw Iron Man knock over the 'god' that she finally let out the breath that she didn't know that she had been holding, carefully approaching them and not sure what she should do.

The moment that they had taken him into handcuffs however, she had thrown herself at Steve pulling him into an embrace.

"You had me worried there" she commented, pulling his head piece off in order to inspect whether there had been any visible damage done to him. It was only when she was happy with the fact that there wasn't that she handed it back to him slowly, trying to fend off the urge to pull him into another embrace. Her reaction however made him chuckle slightly, having that as exactly what he had wanted to say about her. She gazed over him again, glad that everything had gone well and then laughed slightly herself, grinning at the super soldier, "I guess now's a good time to mention that the wedding was in Germany? I mean... better late than ever?"

He shook his head slightly, although there was a smile that crossed his face as he looked at her.

"I think if I was any later than I was in getting here that you might not agree with that saying" he commented, glad that he had gotten there in time. She couldn't help but nod slightly, the smile slipping off her face as she realised how close she had come to death.

"Captain" a woman interrupted them, causing both the super soldier and the Irish woman to look up at the. She was beautiful. She really was. That was all that was going through Annie's head as she looked at the red head, seeing her walk towards them. "We need to return" she said calmly, looking over at the hispanic woman. For someone who was... _normal_ she certainly had something about her.

"I suppose I should also get going then" she commented lightly, smiling at Steve, who truly appeared all the hero that he was told to be in the documentaries, movies and museums.

"No" the woman spoke before the blonde man could respond to Annie.

"No?"

"Captain, now that Loki has seen this woman, and also seen you embrace her, he will suspect that she means something to you, it is possibly too late for SHIELD to hide her now, and considering she's seen this hiding her without her knowledge will also fail. It is best that we take her with us" Natasha reasoned, the red haired woman drawing closer to them. Those words had made the super soldier blush slightly. It was true that he found her special, and important to him, though he was not sure it could ever be more.

"Give me a gun and I can defend myself" Annie butted in. It was true. If necessary she could use a gun to defend herself, she'd learnt as a kid. But she didn't have a clue why she was standing up to this woman, who obviously, like Steve, was interested in protecting her.

The red head just gave her a look, the faintest twitch of a smile at how confident she was. "There are assassins amongst them that, unless Loki wants you alive for some reason, will kill you before you know they're there" Natasha told her, her voice low and almost threatening. Annie bit the inside of her cheek. She was blaming the adrenaline rush as to how she was reacting to things and just nodded, lowering her head to the ground in submission.

While looking down, Annie missed the suggestive look that Natasha gave Steve, a smirk on the agents face as she looked at him.

Steve however, didn't bother to give a reaction to the assassin. Instead he put his hand to Annie's back gently, guiding her aboard the mini-hellicarrier that they had been travelling in.

He already knew that the red head would find a way to use this against him at some point in the future.

Meanwhile Annie was a bit preoccupied by trying to stare anywhere other than at the man who had almost killed her. He himself seemed rather gleeful. It was rather unnerving. Annie bit her lip though to prevent herself from saying anything to the psychopath across from her. With her luck he'd probably gain pleasure if he could see exactly how much he'd shaken her up.

This would be a long trip.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to the multiple other new people who have favourited/followed this story though I do believe I've said that in the previous chapters as well. Otherwise, I'm still having fun writing this, though I admit I did have to find my Avengers DVD and watch the part in Germany to get some inspiration for this story. **

**Also fun fact, originally I had planned that Annie would in fact not be as human she is and therefore also be a more interesting addition to the mix, but I felt that that might not work as well, so instead she can use guns, though she prefers not to. **

**sailorraven34: Thank you for the review 3 Also, with how slow Steve moves, is it any surprise that someone would work out who he is before he tells them? ;)**

**Ari**


End file.
